Across the Years, Across the Seas
by LadySilentEagle
Summary: [Contestshipping One-shot] May is a heartbroken mermaid and Drew is lonely village boy. But, by the power of a raging storm, they are brought together and find happiness. (Inspired by a beloved fairytale)


**Greetings to all my readers, I just want to give a shout of thanks for your continued support. THANK-YOU!**

**This story is just something I've been holding on to for a while and I want to finally share it with you. It'****s an adaptation of a fairytale that I'm quite fond of. It's a One-shot.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or it's characters.**

* * *

**Across the Years, Across the Seas**

Maybelle the mermaid sat on a rock, hidden in the shadow of a cave, looking out at the open sea. Sadly watching the other mermaids splashing about and having fun with each other. Occasionally, the edge of a big wave would splash against her rock, splashing Maybelle with salty droplets of seawater – no one noticed how those droplets mingled with her tears.

Yes, Maybelle was crying – something she did quite often, for she was a very unhappy mermaid. You see Maybelle was a most unusual kind of mermaid.

As Maybelle sat upon her rock, a Dewgong broke the surface of the water, jumping above it. Then he flopped back with a splash, and swam closer to Maybelle.

She gave the Dewgong a sad smile, "That was very nice… and thank you for trying to cheer me up… but it's no use."

Maybelle swished the tip of her tail fin into the sea, and then wiped her eyes. But they quickly filled up with tears once more.

"I mean…" Maybelle sobbed, "…Whoever heard of a mermaid who can't swim?"

"But you're young, Maybelle!" the Dewgong replied. "You can still learn."

"But I've tried! I've tried so may times," More tears spilled down Maybelle's cheeks, "It's no use, I'll never be able to swim down to the sea-bed, or explore the underwater garden of corals and plants. And I've always wished to be able to dive down and play with all the underwater pokémon, but…"

"If that's the case, then just hold onto me and I'll carry you far across the sea. I'll take you any where you wish."

"Really?" Maybelle looked hopefully at the Dewgong.

The Dewgong bobbed its head and then turned around, offering his back for her to hold on to.

* * *

Smiling at last, Maybelle hung on tightly as the Dewgong raced over the waves. They travelled farther and farther out into the open sea, together the two of them travelled to strange costal waters where even the Dewgong had never been to before.

Above, a silver moon cast their shadows on the sea. Then dark clouds hid the moon and a strong wind blew.

"There's going to be a storm," called Maybelle, shivering. The Dewgong was so pleased to help the mermaid; he hadn't noticed the weather changing until Maybelle spoke.

'I hope we can find someplace safe to rest,' the Dewgong thought.

The swell of the ocean carried them towards a tiny cluster of cottages, which hugged the steep coast of Faraway Island.

* * *

On this island, in this little village, there lived a young boy named Andrew Hayden; thought most called him Drew. Drew could swim so well that many of the villagers joked that he was half fish. Even the fittest, strongest men were amazed by the way he could dive, then twist and weave in the water.

Sometimes he would just disappear under the surface for a full minute or more, before emerging again, swimming easily between the rocks and surging currents.

As Maybelle and the Dewgong drew closer to the island, Drew happened to be sitting on a craggy rock, which overhung the waters edge. He had been swimming all day and was about to return home. But just then, the rain and the wind lashed at the waves, causing Maybelle to lose her grip on the Dewgong and being swept away by the rough waves.

"Help!" she cried, "I can't swim!"

The poor Dewgong searched frantically, dipping under the waves, then up again. But the current was fierce and Maybelle was gone.

* * *

Maybelle was swept closer to the island, her cries carrying in the wind. Drew paused in his departure when he heard the cries of help. Looking out he saw the young mermaid's long auburn hair, and her grasping hand above the water.

Drew dived from his perch, and in no time he was beside Maybelle.

"Hold on! I've got you!" And with a firm grip, he held tightly onto her and swam with all his strength to the old wreck, whose upturned bow always remained above even the roughest sea; the perfect place to take her.

* * *

The moment they were safely inside, Drew carefully led Maybelle to a spot where they could sit. He stared in wonder when he saw that the girl he'd rescued had no ordinary legs, but instead a beautiful, shiny-blue fish tail from her waist down.

"You're a mermaid!" said Drew, "But... how come… why?"

Drew was taken back when Maybelle stared to cry.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

Maybelle shook her head as more tears spilled down her cheeks, "I-I…*hic*… I can't… *hic*…s-swim."

"Then I'll teach you," Drew smiled and flicked his wet hair as he slid back into the water.

Within the wreck was a pool of calm water, and Drew swam in it, to and fro. He showed Maybelle how to move her arms, cutting through the water.

"Kick with your fish tail," said Drew, "Trust me its easy!"

Maybelle was nervous and a little frightened. Looking to Drew for reassurance, she slowly and hesitantly slid into the water. Once in the water, Drew swam close to her to steady her. Then he carefully guided her arms in the right motions, just as he'd shown her.

"That's it… see? Its easy." Drew smiled at her. He admired her glossy auburn locks and shimmering blue eyes.

In turn, Maybelle was captivated by Drew's handsome face, framed by smooth green hair and decorated with his equally emerald green eyes.

The storm raged on outside the wreck as Drew continued to teach her.

"You're doing great," Drew smiled, "I haven't asked you yet, but what's your name? My names Andrew, but most people call me Drew."

"My names Maybelle," Maybelle whispers hesitantly.

"That's a beautiful name."

For what seemed like an eternity, Maybelle and Drew just stared into each other's eyes. Slowly, Drew brought his face closer to Maybelle's.

Just then a huge wave washed against the wreck. A wall of water surged through it, and swept Maybelle away. She let out a piercing cry of fear, but Drew could do nothing. Farther and farther away she skimmed on the great wall of water, until at last Drew was completely alone.

* * *

Many years later, Drew had grown up and become the finest fisherman in the village. He took his boat out farther than any of the others. It was almost as though he was searching for something… or someone…

Drew had never married, though many of the village girls would have gladly become his wife. But the memory of Maybelle, his little mermaid, was still dear to him. What happened to her? Had she perished that night, long ago? Or had she survived?

Drew was determined to find out.

* * *

It began with a storm – the like of which Faraway Island had never seen before. It came from nowhere and struck with a mighty force. Even Drew was caught unawares. The storm tossed and turned his small boat, capsizing it and tossing him into the raging waters below.

Drew and the fishing net he'd brought with him were washed away. The net closed round him as he struggled in the heaving water, and in a moment, he was hopelessly entangled. Drew began to sink. He was struggling to breathe.

Suddenly, hands took him – pushed him to the surface. Dark water grew lighter and… there was air! Drew lay caught within the net, floating on a piece of what was once his small fishing boat, in the raging sea – waiting for the storm to pass.

When the waters had calmed, Drew rose and sat up. Peering out into the water. He caught the shimmer of auburn and blue scales.

"Maybelle!" Drew cried, "You learned to swim! And you saved my life!"

"Just as you saved mine," came the sweet sound of her voice. Maybelle's head and shoulders bobbed above the water's surface. Drew couldn't believe it… Maybelle had survived and she'd learnt to swim. Looking at her, she'd grown to be a very beautiful mature mermaid.

"But how?"

"Thanks to you. I remembered what you'd taught me and managed to break away from the wave that carried me. I've been practicing ever since, until I was sure that I could swim all the way back to you." Maybelle swam closer to Drew and gracefully lifted her self from the water to sit next to Drew.

"All I could think about these past few years was you."

"I could never forget you either."

Right then and there, under the calming grey sky. Drew and Maybelle shared the first of many kisses. Vowing that they would never lose each other ever again.

* * *

And so it was that Drew would often make trips in his little boat to parts of the ocean where no others dared to follow.

Even now that Drew is an old man, he has never taken a wife from among his village. But it is said that on many moonless nights, he has slipped down to the waters – far out to sea – to swim with a figure with shimmering auburn hair.

* * *

**This One-shot is inspired by a fairytale I love, called 'The mermaid who couldn't swim'. ****I hope you liked it. :)**

**I'm working hard to write my next long story and I'll post it as soon as it's ready. Please look forward to it. **

**-LadySilentEagle**


End file.
